


she is

by hyunjun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: the one where momo picks nayeon up from school and realizes she loves her girlfriend





	she is

momo throws the cigarette to the ground and stomps it out with her vans, trying her best to to scuff the white even more. sighing, she takes out a pack of mints from her pocket, nayeon hates the taste of nicotine.

"why are we out here again?", sana asks, taking her pigtails out for the third time just to redo them in the same style she had before. she’ll ask _moguri_ does she look nice, and _moguri_ will thwack the brunette on her forehead, rolling her eyes in the _‘yeah it does, but you better stop calling me moguri, bitch_ ’ way

(and sana will insist that the nickname was important, something about how long the two have been best friends (since 5th grade, everyone knows)).

momo looks ahead over her sunglasses to at a slender girl coming from the side door of some high school the two japanese couldn’t afford to go to. nayeon sprints towards them in loose, red soffe shorts and a her grey cheer shirt from some competition from junior year, hair tied in a neat pony tail. she waves to sana.

"hi, baby!" miss hirai swears her heart didn’t just skip a beat.

sana stifles her laughter and waves back.

"yeonie, where’s your coat? it’s freezing out here."

"i just did three backflips and a heel stretch, i’m fine. you didn't have to pick me up by the way, i was gonna catch the bus." momo fusses around her like a mom almost, bringing the cheerleader in for a hug. her tee-shirt is soft. "it's my duty as girlfriend of the year to pick you up." besides it was windy and getting dark soon and like hell momo hirai was letting her girlfriend waltz around the city in nothing but cheer shorts and her sister's hoodie, because she just would, she knows her girlfriend too well.

"i'll be back in 30, i told coach i was getting some air. i heard your loud ass car struggle to get up here." nayeon's laugh sounded like music notes, or was that just to momo?

sana says something about twitter but the couple isn’t paying attention. too busy entranced in their own eyes to say something back.

momo slides her hands from the small of nayeon’s back to her oh so tiny hips, snapping at the waistband of her shorts. their lips come together in a soft kiss. the air is warm around them.

happiness is the taste of blue gatorade (“the blue one with the little electrolytes, mo! its my favorite, don’t forget.” “they all have electrolytes, yeonie,” momo teases, “and i’ll never forget.”) and remnants of fenty gloss, so sweet. beauty is in cherry lips and long eyelashes. momo fell in love at a football game for her cousin when a sophomore cheerleader waved to her and her freshman group of friends. momo fell in love in the middle of the amc parking lot after their third date and nayeon asked her to be more than just friends. momo fell in love right now behind her rival school, holding the athlete that won her heart time and time again, no competition. 

sana gags. momo shoots her the middle finger.

“i just smoked so don’t smooch me too much.” she warns, pulling away. the asphalt is still wet with rain.

“ya! nayeon stop macking with your girl and hit the showers!” nayeon turns to the red head shouting from the back door of the gymnasium,

“dahyun-ah, go away before i tell coach to give you 40 more laps!” the younger cackles at the weak threat. nayeon’s ears are crimson. reaching in her back pocket as the girl in her arms shivers slightly from the cold air hitting her thighs, momo finds a cherry lollipop. unwrapping it, she sticks it in the cheerleader's mouth, tapping her butt before sending her off. nayeon laughs.

sana kicks at the patch of grass beneath her and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am hbd nayeon jdfhdkfj tell me if its bad ok


End file.
